This invention relates to material used in the packaging of items, sometimes known as fill material, and more particularly, to biodegradable packaging material.
Packaging material can be characterized as material which surrounds an item that is to be shipped in a container (e.g., a box) and which is to protect the item from breakage or damage. This material can be in the form of loose beads or small discs (sometimes referred to as "void fill"), corner protectors, dividers, etc. Presently such material is a petroleum-based product such as polystyrene, styrofoam, etc. While this material may provide desired cushioning and protection, it presents a disposal and environmental problem. More specifically, such materials can present a significant disposal problem in that they contain petroleum products or derivatives which do not readily degrade, especially in landfills. In view of current environmental concerns, this inability to degrade can be a significant problem.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide a suitable packaging material that exhibits the ability to degrade in landfill-type disposal, and in particular, is biodegradable (i.e., will degrade by biological action as in a landfill).
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.